Feroci
The Bravado Feroci is a four door sedan in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Feroci seems to adopt design cues from numerous cars, such as the Honda Accord, Mazda 3, Ford Crown Vic, the body of the 1990-1997 Lexus GS and the rear end as a more 2004 Dodge Intrepid look. The basic car features a 3.0l V6 badge. Standard Ferocis are seen all over Liberty City, but most commonly in Algonquin. ).]] Performance The standard Feroci is powered by a 3-liter V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is acceptable, but not exceptional. Top speed is quite fast, reaching 174 mph. Handling is degraded by it's rather soft suspension, designed for a nice ride, which it does, albeit with some firmness at low speeds. With enough effort the sedan can actually powerslide well, but drifts will need a rather odd amount of handbrake. With some practice, this car is a very good drifter. When beyond it's limits, the suspension gives in fairly easily, but is one of the few vehicles that can drift, yet still have good handling. The steering feel is well weighted but feels to heavy, again at low speeds. Braking is acceptable, and ABS is available but not standard, although wheel lockup isn't as big of an issue as with other vehicles. Crash deformation is acceptable, and the engine can sustain many direct hits before catching fire. Overall, with a good driver and a gang of three others, this car can really change the tide of a deathmatch, beat some hard missions, or can win you some good races. Although the gang variant has better protection from bullets (as the bodykit covers the wheels in certain angles), that works against the car when going off-road is required. Variants Slightly Modified A black Feroci with blacked out rims that is only found in Bohan. You can also get it on multiplayer races as the first variant. It has been confirmed that the player can spray it onto any Feroci via Pay n' Spray. Doing this to a modified Feroci can grant the player a "unique" car, as it makes a black Feroci with blacked out rims and bodykit, spoiler and chinese knotting. Respraying gang variants of any vehicle is practically the only way to customize vehicles with the exception of modifications or trainers, however girlfriends will still respond to them as normal variants of their respective vehicles. Possible Bug A very rare, and could just be a game bug, but a variant of the normal Feroci, not the JDM VIP, has golden rims excluding the chrome outer riming with a variety of body colours but usually a candy red or blue paint that may be used to produce the blue on the JDM VIP variant. It has only been found in eastern Bohan. It is unknown if this is another varient, or a game bug. This model has be found on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360(both platforms without mods.) This model has not been confirmed on PC. Triad Gang Variant A modified version of this is driven by the Triads, and can be found around The Exchange or Chinatown. These sport gold rims, a chin spoiler with body kit, and a Chinese knotting attached to the rear view mirror. This Feroci is painted cobalt blue. It is still referred to as 'Feroci' when entered by the player. Branded as "Bravado", the GTA IV equivalent of the American Dodge Motor Company, it is presumed the Feroci is a captive import, a foreign vehicle sold by a domestic manufacturer, due to the similiarity to the Honda or Mazda sedans. FlyUS variant FlyUS, the fictional airline featured in GTA IV, use the Feroci as their company car. FlyUS Ferocis have FlyUS livery, a roof-mounted light and black stock rims. They are commonly found at Francis International Airport in Dukes. The FlyUS variant is only cosmetically distinct from the ordinary Feroci, lacking the word 'Feroci' on the back, and possesses identical performance. Trivia * The name Feroci is an anagram of "Cefiro", possibly a reference to the Nissan Cefiro, whose 1995-1998 and 1999-2003 models share a similar profile with the Feroci. Feroci is also Italian for "fierce." * The Feroci shares its interior with the Imponte DF8-90, as "DF8-90" is printed on the seats. * Because a default Feroci features a third brake light on its trunk lid, the JDM VIP variant of the car also emits a glow at the same spot when the player brakes in the car, despite the fact the JDM VIP's rear spoiler completely covers the light. * The default radio station of the Feroci is The Journey. }} de:Feroci es:Feroci pl:Feroci sv:Feroci Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes